Vegas
by ShadowHunter KaliGurl
Summary: The gang is sent to Vegas for a graduation present for July 4th weekend. What happens when they go to the Palazzo and they are left alone? Clubbing and EXTREME truth or dare? Rated M for a reason... not for the faint of heart... Slight oc's... only some illegal doings... Language, Violence, Sex and Drugs. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Co-Written with SoulEaterEvans Girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm back! I haven't been updating my other story as often as I would like to but oh well, I have this story to make up for it. I LOVE Soul Eater! This story was inspired by my friend Rose (SoulEaterEvans' Girlfriend) and I trip to Vegas a couple days ago. So much fun! anyways, this entire story was co-written with SoulEaterEvans' Girlfriend. She is amazing! Look her up NOW! haha, so on with the story now! WARNING: EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND FLUFFIFIED LEMONY GOODNESS!_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own Soul Eater, if we did SoKa would be a reality and we wouldn't be so damn broke!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"And now, the DWMA's graduating class of 2012!" Lord Death bellowed from the deep mahogany podium set up at the front of the campus. A thunderous applause boomed all around as the new graduates stood, chins held high.

"Please welcome this year's Valedictorian, Maka Albarn!" Again, a thunderous applause was heard from all around. Maka stood up from her seat at the very front of the congregation, her hair in its' usual pigtails. Her black graduation robes swaying as she walked towards the podium. Stumbling on the last step, she caught herself on the podium, her cheeks red as a tomato. Light snickers could be heard throughout the crowd. Her jade green eyes stared intently into the cluster-fuck that was her fellow graduates, waiting for them to calm down. She cleared her throat and silence filled the entire stadium.

"Today is the start of the rest of our lives." She began. "A great poet once said, 'Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and I-; I took the one less traveled by; and that has made all the difference.' What Robert Frost was trying to say is, be different. Do things a lot of other people wouldn't. It will make a difference. Following the crowd will get you nowhere. This is the time in our lives where we discover ourselves as individuals. I challenge you all to take the road less traveled. Make a difference. Be unique. Being unique separates you from the rest of the world. It shows your true colors. Let's make our colors shine bright neon, not boring gray. Shine. Be a great beacon. I leave you with this quote 'Arise and shine forth, that thy light may be a standard for the nations.' Thank you."

A deafening applause erupted all throughout the stands. Maka blushed, again, and made her way off the stage, straight into her partner's arms. "You did so well, I am so proud of you!" Soul praised, smiling and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. He grabbed her hand, leading her back to their seats, never letting go. Not the she was complaining. Maka couldn't stop smiling. When they finally sat down, she quickly turned to him, giving him a small peck on the lips in appreciation and sat down. Smiling, they both turned their attention back to the ceremony.

"And now, the DWMA's graduating class of 2012 will receive their diplomas." Lord Death announced in his ever cheery voice they had all come to know and love. "Maka Albarn…Soul Evans…Death the Kid…Tsubaki Nakatsukasa…Patricia Thompson…Elizabeth Thompson...Black*Star…" the list continued on to the last student.

"I thank you fellow weapons and meisters. You are no longer students but from here on, we are colleagues. We come together as one soul to defend Death City and those who are in need." Death exclaimed, grinning behind his mask and bowing to the new graduates. The former students bowed back in return and threw their caps in the air, cheering and celebrating newfound freedom. "And cue the cheesy musical number!" Death proclaimed. An extremely awkward silence followed his announcement. "...NOT! You should have seen your guys' faces, haha!" Everyone erupted into extremely large guffaws, returning to their previous state of celebration.

Maka turned to Soul, jumping up, grabbing him around the neck, and kissing him hard, putting every ounce of love she had into the kiss. Soul, although surprised, responded eagerly, pulling her flush against his body. He licked her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Maka, of course, granted his wish immediately. The pair fought for dominance whole heartedly, exploring each other's mouths thoroughly. Surfacing for air, Maka broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his, grinning like a maniac. Soul pecked her lips once more and just held her there in his arms. The couple only broke apart when they were bombarded by their rambunctious group of friends.

"We graduated! Fuck yeah! Look out world, here we come!" Black*Star bellowed to the group of teens. "Get ready to meet your new king! Hahaha!" He bellowed out, not knowing that Maka held her diploma in her hand, getting ready to Maka-Chop him. Black*Star didn't notice until he heard a crack and saw little diplomas flying around his head in little circles.

"That hurt!" he yelped in pain. Blood was starting to drip from his skull, causing to blow up in Maka's face. "You're gonna be sorry!" he started to stretch out his limbs when he felt another smack, causing him to fall, unconscious, and his head gushing blood.

"That's what you get for ruining my moment with Soul." She stuck her tongue out at the unconscious ninja assassin and turned back towards Soul. His ruby eyes stared at her emerald ones intently. He was smirking, causing his razor sharp teeth to show. After two years, he had changed a lot. His scar was starting to fade away but you could still see the white line that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. He became stronger by settling with the black blood that had been lingering inside his body and after all the training he did with Professor Stein, causing him to fill out nicely. He had an athletic build, equipped with sturdy arms and legs. His chest was chiseled to perfection, hidden under the robes of his graduation gown…

"Maka, you're staring again." The death scythe reminded the young Meister.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Soul." Maka countered, but the deep blush that crept up her cheeks gave her away quickly.

"Mmhmm, sure, sure." Soul said, with a knowing grin, turning towards their friends, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Anyways, Professor Stein said he wanted to see us after the ceremony. And before you ask, no, I don't know why." Tsubaki told us, looking up at them from her position on the floor, next to the unconscious Black*Star.

"Okay, we should probably head over there now then. Everyone's almost left." Kid reminded the group.

They all agreed and headed off to the main entrance of the building. Walking down the long corridors, the group walked in pairs, coupled up as usual. Black*Star and Tsubaki lead the way, holding hands and talking animatedly. Soul and Maka were trailing right behind, their hands joined as well, whispering to each other with small smiles on their faces. Kid, Liz, and Patti brought up the rear, Patti and Kid talking about the only symmetrical giraffe while Liz filed her nails in sheer boredom.

When they reached Stein's office, Tsubaki knocked and waited for the professor to open the thick walnut door. Stein cracked the door open and ushered the group inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Good evening kids, congrats on your graduations. We are all very proud of you. Now, I've called you all here to reward you guys for your effort." He began, rolling across the room to his obsidian desk, opening the top drawer and pulling out a manila envelope. "Marie and I have decided that you have all worked very hard and deserve this award. Therefore, I would like to invite you guys, along with new demon swordsman Crona, to Vegas with us." Gasps went throughout the room. Stein held his hand up to silence them. "It's a weeklong trip, all expenses paid; each of you will be given a $5,000 credit card under your name and a room at the Palazzo Hotel." Again, gasps rung throughout the small office. "You are all of age so we expect good behavior, Marie and I will be 3 floors down if any of you need something. We have already informed Crona of this trip, he is delighted to come. We hope you all will do the same."

There was a moment of silence and then the room erupted into chaos.

* * *

**_Review damn you, or no SoKa awesomeness!_**

**_~ShadowHunter KaliGurl~ and ~SoulEaterEvans' Girlfriend~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey y'all! We got the 2nd chapter up and running! It's soooooo long! over 3,000 words! WOW! Someone made the comment that chapter 1 had a lot of mistakes and grammar issues and I totally agree with you! I fixed this as much as possible so we'll see if its any better! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and added us to you're alerts! We love y'all so much! And before you ask...no, I am not country, I just say y'all alot...hahaha! On with the story then! Enjoy!_  
**

**_Warning: Rated M for extreme language and "Sexual-ish" content...heeheehee ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: We really don't own Soul Eater, if we did, Kid would be real I would already have married Black*Star...heeheehee! All recognized content belongs to it's respected owners :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**MPOV**

It had been a week since Professor Stein and Miss Marie announced that we would be going to Vegas. I had been looking forward to be visiting Vegas for quite some time. It seemed like a great vacation spot but, I didn't know that it would be this hectic. Liz and Patty were out shopping almost 24/7 to find clothes that would "suit" the clubs and parties that they would be attending. Black*Star, Kid, and Crona were searching for a decent pair of board shorts that weren't so asymmetrical. Soul was back at the gym and going to CVS to buy all the necessities that we would need. I was making the schedule on my laptop, so in the end, we were all busy. We all had one duffle bag packed with clothes, except for Kid who insisted on having eight small bags, each one the size of a satchel.

We were hanging out in the little condominium the day of the flight when when Soul sat up straight and looked at Kid.

"You're seriously going to carry all of those bags?" His face was full of disbelief. "That's so not cool."

"I must be symmetrical! There are many people around and it would be the end of me if I were to take one pathetic bag!" You could see the smoke come out of his mouth. "That would be unacceptable!" They went at it, back and forth till I checked the clock that adorned the paisley wall in the living room. It read 7:35AM and our flight would be leaving in three hours. I stood up straight and gave each one of them a well-executed Maka chop so I could get their attention.

"OWW!" Kid exclaimed and immediately, his hands went up to his head.

"Damn! That hurt!" Soul was on his back, rocking back and forth, and crying in the corner.

"Guys! We need to get to the airport! Our plane is going to leave in three hours, without us! Get your asses up now!" I glared at them both, causing them to cower in fear. They got up faster than I expected, and bolted towards the door to put their shoes on. "Much better." I looked towards the rest of the gang. They all stood up, got their luggage and headed out the door.

I sighed and followed.

~~SE~~

The airport was crowded, the lines were long and dreary but we finally got to the front and checked our bags in.

"C'mon! We need to get to the terminal fast! Yahoo!" Black*Star shouted and ran for the escalators.

"Black*Star! We have to go left, not up!" Tsubaki yelled at him, oblivious to the fact that he was already walking in the direction he was supposed to go.

"Tsubaki, You have to come or we're gonna miss our flight!" I hollered at her. She turned to see me with a worried expression plastered to her face but it quickly disappeared when she saw Black*Star walking away and whistling.

"We'll catch up, I swear!" She hollered, trying to catch up to Black*Star, who had disappeared down a long corridor full of security guards. _That won't go well…_

Racing off to the left, the gang followed me towards Southwest Airlines, terminal 6, gate 4B. Handing the attendant our tickets, we hopped on board the plane in search of our seats in coach. The plane's seats were set up in a symmetrical pattern, with 2 seats on the left, 4 in the middle, and 2 on the right. Our seats were spaced apart, oddly enough. Soul and I had seats in the middle of the plane, right next to each other on the right. Kid, Patti, and Liz were seated in the 5th row, taking up 3 of the 4 seats in the middle row. Tsubaki and Black*Star ran on the plane, finding their seats at the far back left corner. Stein and Marie, as it turns out, had first class seats, right next to each other.

"Why do they get the first class seats? I'm just as important as they are." Black*Star complained, making a big fuss about not having a good seat. The commotion stopped when a stewardess came and asked him to be quiet.

"Bitch…" He muttered as she calmly walked back to help someone get their suitcase in the over head compartment. I could hear him, even though he was couple rows away from me.

"You excited?" I turned my head towards Soul and saw his blood red eyes smile. "You seem really nervous, that isn't cool."

I was biting my thumb without realizing it.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous but, I know it's going to be a lot of fun." I grinned at him and he returned it with a smile full of shark teeth. I put my hand down and touched his face. He looked at me and chuckled quietly, making me wonder why he was laughing.

"You just can't keep your hands off of me, can you?" He chuckled, making me roll my eyes. He was just leaning in for a kiss, when the PA flipped on.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying Southwest Airlines. I ask that you remain seated when the light is on. I ask that you do not smoke on this flight. We will be landing in Las Vegas ETA. 3 hours. Thank you for traveling Southwest Airlines." It clicked off, making it really awkward between Soul and I.

"Uhh…. Umm…." I started.

"You're so cute when you get all embarrassed." He leaned forward again and gave me a light peck on the lips. He pulled back and rested his head against the worn chair. "I wonder if we're gonna raise hell." He said, causing me to laugh. He closed his eyes and drifted off, leaving me all alone. I dug through my authentic turtle backpack, retrieving the book I had stored near the top for easy access. I cracked it open to where I had left off and began to read.

Tsubaki and Black*Star chatted amongst themselves, just the basic idle chatter. Kid, Liz, and Patti were talking about what they would do when they landed. It was amazing how much our little group has matured.

Tsubaki had tamed the great Black*Star, making him slightly less conceded and irritating. He had grown quite a bit too. At 6 foot 2, he towered over all the girls the group. His large muscles almost resembled a professional wrestler, just not as grotesque.

Kid had grown out of his symmetry rants. He was still extremely OCD about symmetry, but he didn't rant anymore. Kid had reached the height of around 5 foot 11, once again towering over the female population of the group.

Patti wasn't obsessed with random things quite as often as before. She still loved giraffes and the color yellow, but definitely matured.

Liz on the other hand, is still the same scaredy -cat that we all grew to love. Her hair is longer than before, causing her to look stable and her blue eyes got darker so it is the same color as Tsubaki's.

I, myself, have grown as well. I no longer was as flat-chested as everyone thought I was. My bust had grown from a tiny A cup to a more satisfying B cup. Not a lot, but still better than before. My violent tendencies have decreased, though I still found that my infamous Maka-chop was very necessary.

I was in the middle of Catching Fire, wondering why Finnick would hit on Katniss; he is like twice her age and all, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see a stitched hand leading up to a white lab coat.

"Hi, Professor Stein. Do you need anything?" I looked up to see him staring down at me.

"Can you follow me to my seat?" I nodded, unbuckled my belt and headed towards first class.

I walked past the bathrooms to see Miss Marie with a stack of cards.

"Hey Maka!" she smiled at me gleefully. "How's the flight?"

"It's been good, I guess. Everyone's talking with their weapons and meister but Soul's asleep." I said solemnly.

"Oh well, he has to wake up in fifty minutes, so you won't be alone." She lifted her hands and I saw a stack of platinum cards with my name on the very top. "Here are your credit cards that we promised you. Each one has your name and 5,000 dollars on it so you have to take care of it." Miss Marie grinned, causing me to return the gesture.

"Thank you Miss Marie. You too, Professor Stein." I put my arms around them both in an embrace.

"Well, I hope that you have fun without getting arrested." Stein teased.

I let them out of the embrace and bowed, turning around and starting to walk back to my seat when Professor Stein called me.

"Maka, stop calling me professor. It's weird now; after all, you are twenty-two and no longer my student. I just have a thing with people calling me professor when I'm really not." I nodded and saw only the bright glare of his glasses, stopping me from looking at his eyes.

"Ok Prof- I mean, Stein." I giggled and walked back to my seat, noticing that Soul had disappeared. _Where'd he go?_ I picked up my book, buckled my seat belt, and started to read again.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" I heard a husky male voice behind me.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood, creep." I kept my eyes glued the book, not bothering to turn my head.

"Who are you calling a creep?" The voice asked.

"You, obviously. I'm not in the mood to be hit on by a random stranger such as you. I have plenty of better things to be doing. Just leave me alone." I was a little frustrated from the start, but when I felt his hand on my shoulder, I was pissed. _He did NOT just go there…_

"Look creep…" I sneered, turning to face him. But, when I turned to Maka-chop the bloody creep, I realized it was just my own Weapon staring straight back at me. I decided to Maka-chop his ass anyways. "Damn it, Soul. I was about to kill you." I growled, bringing my book down to collide with his skull.

"I think you _did_ kill me." Soul groaned from the ground, rubbing his injured head and sitting up.

"I'm sorry that you were acting like and obnoxious creeper too." I turned my head and stared at my book. _Of course I felt sorry. He just kind of sounded like he was going to rape me._ I looked back at him to see that he was already sitting beside me with a goose egg forming atop his head.

"Oi, Maka. Do you know when we're gonna be landing?" He asked curiously, not rubbing his head anymore. I was about to answer when I heard the PA click on.

"Good Afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. We will be landing in Las Vegas in fifteen minutes. I ask that you fasten your seatbelts. Thank you for riding Southwest Airlines." It clicked off.

"Hahaha!" Soul burst out in huge guffaws. "Wow, the pilot knows." He looked at me.

I couldn't help but giggle and put my hand on his goose egg.

"Don't ever creep me out like that ever again. I will lop off your head." I glared at him, only to see him nod in approval.

"Trust me, I won't. Well, not when you have a book in your hands at least." We broke into chuckles but, it was abruptly cut short by all of the turbulence, shaking the plane up and down.

"Don't worry, we won't die." I rolled my eyes and said jokingly. He looked excited and very awake. His arm was on the rest and he was slouching. He put his headphones back in and closed his eyes.

I saw Kid, Liz, and Patty playing rock, paper, scissors. Patty was laughing her ass off because Kid's face was getting red from all the times he lost.

Tsubaki and Black*Star were looking at a magazine on Vegas. They looked like a normal couple, all happy and what not, but it felt weird to see them like that.

I grabbed Soul's hand and looked out the window to see the Las Vegas strip below us. There were so many lights and people and cars and hotels. It was kind of overwhelming, but beautiful nonetheless.

We landed a few minutes later. The fasten seatbelt sign turned off and we all stood up to stretch our aching muscles. Retrieving our luggage from Baggage Claim, we headed out front, looking for our ride. We found a middle aged man, about 6 foot tall with black hair and a lean build. He was holding a sign that read "DWMA Students". The man's name, it turned out, was James; he was a very nice man. James led us outside to a large white van with a taxi sign on top. The van could hold up to 14 people so we could all fit. We all hopped in, with Stein sitting up front, Miss Marie, Black*Star, and Tsubaki in the middle, Liz, Kid, and Patti in the next row, and Soul, myself, and Crona in the very back.

We pulled up to the Palazzo Hotel and Casino and headed straight to the front desk. This place was so pretty! The architecture was phenomenal. There was old, famous painting everywhere and gorgeous marble floors. The casino was huge, Blackjack tables everywhere and slot machines that went on forever. We got our key cards and headed upstairs to our rooms, which were, by the way, on the top floor. Black*Star and Tsubaki were sharing a room, as were Kid and Patty, Liz and Crona, and Soul and I.

Soul and I walked into our room, our faces full of pure shock. There stood an 84' flat screen hooked up in front of a king size bed, festooned with green and black silk pillows. A green velvet ottoman stood in front of the massive cloud of a bed. I threw my backpack on the bed, leaving my suit case at the door; I gazed at the room in front of me. A window took up a wall, giving us an amazing view of the Las Vegas strip, so we could watch the 4th of July fireworks in the comfort of our own room. We walked down two steps to see a gold L-frame couch and a mahogany desk fit with a printer, a bejeweled lamp and a plush chair to finish it all off. The red silk curtains were closed over the gigantic window. I looked around in awe and Soul turned to me, turning his head at a break-neck speed.

"Bathroom."

We bolted towards the two-door entrance that led to the marble counter tops, ceramic toilet seats and a Jacuzzi fit for two. My mouth was gaping open to see a glass shower stall and a make-up counter fitted with everything that you would need for a night on the Strip.

"I really like this place. It's cool." Soul's mouth was open too, drooling; he walked out and jumped on the white bed trying to make a bed angel. "You need to see how comfy this bed is! Argh!" he rolled over on to his stomach without even noticing that I had put my turtle backpack there.

"Oww! This isn't my day! This is so not cool!" he grabbed his abdomen in pain. I didn't notice why he was in so much agony till I saw that he laid on top of the book that was jutting out of my backpack. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha! You okay Soul?" I saw him wince, causing me to feel really bad.

"Yeah." The death scythe groaned from atop the fluffy bed.

"Want me to kiss it all better?" I asked in a very childish voice. He turned to me with a glare.

"Not cool, Maka. Not cool." His glare slipped into a sly grin. "But I wouldn't mind that kiss." He said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows and winking playfully.

I crawled onto the bed on all fours, "Oh really now?" I asked with a devious look in my eyes. I inched toward my weapon slowly.

"You really want this?" he gestured to all of himself. His cocky nature got the best of me.

I nodded, going over to him and straddling his waist.

"You know I always do." I leaned in for a kiss. His lips met mine, causing my heart to skip more than just one beat. I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, letting me slip my tongue inside. He moaned and rested his hands on my hips and pushed down, hard.

I ran my fingers through his white hair, enjoying the silky feel when I heard it: a loud knocking sound coming from the other side of the door.

"Open the God damn door! No sex till someone gets high off their drunk ass!" I heard Ragnarok yell. "Open this fucking door blondie!"

I grunted and got off of Soul, who whined in disagreement.

"I'm coming! For a small demon sword, you sure have a big fucking thing for patience." I rolled my eyes and opened the alabaster door. The whole gang was standing there in their swim suits, beach bags and sunglasses adorned them all.

"We're going to the pool Maka!" Tsubaki announced. "You should come unless…." She didn't have to finish when her eyes were averted to Soul on the bed.

"It-it's fine! We'll come! Why don't you come in while we get dressed?" I opened the door even more so everyone could file on in. Soul sat up and hopped off the bed, the sheets were now all over the place. We both headed to our suit cases, digging through them, searching for our bathing suits and heading to the bathroom.

Soul brought ocean blue swim trunks while I sported a white and blue striped bikini. Living together, we had seen each other naked before, it was nothing new to us so no one said anything while we both dressed together in the large bathroom.

"Hey Soul, can you help me tie this, I can't do it myself." I asked, blushing and holding the strings of the bikini behind my back.

"Yeah, sure." Soul replied, walking over to me to tie the bikini top. He grabbed the string, tying them in a bow. He slid his hands further up my back to my pale shoulders, rubbing down my arms in an affectionate way. I felt his lips at the base of my neck, working his way up to that spot right below my ear that makes my knees weak. His hands had come to a stop, wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his perfect chest. His scar was still there but it no longer had the feelings of guilt etched into it. "You look absolutely beautiful, Maka." He told her, his lips trailing back down my neck. He stopped and looked up into the mirror, resting his chin on top of my head. My arms were rested on top of his, our fingers entwined. We really looked like a perfect couple.

"Come on, they're still waiting for us." I told him, turning around, never letting go of his left hand, pulling him into the next room.

I pushed open one door, and Soul the other, to walk into a room filled with obnoxious laughing and uncouth belching.

"C'mon! We're dressed! Let's head on out!" I gestured to them.

Patty stood up and hollered, "Pool time!"

We ran out the door, hand in hand; Soul and I, Tsubaki and Black*Star, and Patty and Kid. No one understood why Kid had chose Patty instead of Liz, but I knew. They balanced each other out in many ways. For example, when Kid would have his occasional rants, Patty was always there to calm him down.

We ran through the hallway like complete maniacs and fought for the down button. As soon as Tsubaki hit the button, everyone ran towards a different elevator.

"I choose this one!" Patty exclaimed.

"I choose this one because of how symmetrical it is." Kid sighed.

It turned out to be Patty's elevator that came up.

"Yay! I won! Now you have to get me a giraffe! Hahaha!" Patty smiled at Kid, causing him to smile back.

We got to the fourth floor, where the pool was located and ran out as soon as possible.

_This should be good…_

* * *

**_Review and we might maybe hopefully not give you brownies! ;)_**

**_~ShadowHunter KaliGurl~ and _**

**_~SoulEaterEvans' Girlfriend~_**

**_Give her ^ the respect she deserves and look her up damn you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello sweet-cakes :) We are back! We've been getting reviews saying to add more Crona and we totally agree with you! Although we have to remind you this is a Soul and Maka story so he, as well as other characters, wont have as much of a roll as they might have in other stories. :( But don't you fear! This chapter has Crona action and so will chapter 6-7 ) just 'cause we all love him so much :) anyways! On with the Story!**_

_******Warning: Rated M for explicit language and "Sexual" content :)**_

_******Disclaimer: We don't own Soul Eater...If we did, I would have way more money and Soul would be a reality! All recognized content belongs to its respected owners :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**SPOV**

We walked over to the counter, showing our key cards to be granted entrance. Maka was still holding my hand, not showing the slightest sign of letting go.

Black*Star and Tsubaki passed the counter first, then Maka and I, followed by Crona and Liz until all of us had gone through the glass doors that led outside.

"Oi, Black*Star, Kid, Crona, we got to go to the bar. I heard from Sid that his favorite beer was Blue Moon way back when. I really wanna try it." I glanced at the girls, who were setting their towels up so they could tan without having to sit on the burning lawn chairs.

"Okay, I need something to drink too." Kid muttered.

"Where are you guys going?" I heard Maka call out.

"All of us guys are going to the bar for some drinks." I replied nonchalantly. "We'll be back soon." I winked at her and turned around before she could say anything.

"So, you want anything?" I held up my card. "Drinks are on me." I grinned.

"Uhh…. I can't deal with this kind of menu. It has alcohol and Miss Marie says not to drink it." Crona replied forlornly.

"Umm… in that case…" Black*Star studied the list of drinks. "I'll have Long Island Iced Tea."

"I'll take two shots of vodka." Kid announced. He didn't sound so sure when he said that, almost like he would regret it.

"I guess I'll go with a Piña Colada, whatever that is." Crona replied, looking around nervously.

"That leaves me. I'll take a Screaming Orgasm. My friends would like some Long Island Iced Tea, a Piña Colada, and two shots of vodka." I put my card and ID down onto the granite countertop.

"What the _fuck_ is a Screaming Orgasm?" Black*Star question incredulously.

"Sid told me about it before we left. It sounds good." I shrugged casually.

"Haha, whatever man. Let me know how it tastes, I might want one later."

"Okay." I smiled to myself.

The bartender started to mix my drink along with Black*Star's and Crona's. Kid had already downed his two shots, asking for more.

The bartender was a woman, 5'4 and with fiery red hair. Her eyes were melted silver, shining like nothing I had ever seen. Then another bartender came by and whispered something in the other woman's ear. She nodded and transformed into a butcher's knife. The meister started to chop some pineapples for the Piña Colada.

I chuckled to myself, accidently drawing attention from the guys.

"What's so funny Soul?" Black*Star asked with a joking expression on his face. "You saw Kid get drunk off his ass? Haha! Besides, I think he already is!"

I snapped my head around and looked towards the opposite direction to see Kid wade into the pool water, arms flapping like a bird.

"I can fly! Look! My wings are so symmetrical!" I face-palmed myself and left him be. Besides, he would realize that he is drunk off his ass in a matter of minutes, at this rate.

"D-don't you think that you should g-get Kid out of the w-water?" Crona was stuttering a lot, shaking too. _Maybe it's because that this is his first time drinking,_ I thought to myself.

"Hahaha! I don't really think that taking him out of the water will help gain back his sanity." Black*Star had a good point there.

"B-but he's gonna get hurt at this rate!" Crona was getting really worried when the bartender gave us our drinks.

"Thanks." I handed her a tip, winking and turning back to Crona. "Relax, he'll be fine. Here," I handed him his piña colada. "Drink this; it'll make you feel better. Stop stressing out."

Crona looked at the drink reluctantly and took the drink with a shaky hand. He sipped the fruity cocktail lightly.

"This is good." His eyes lit up, making me grin. I downed my shot and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, it burned my throat as it went down. "It tastes like…" he looked down at the yellow beverage and snickered. "It tastes like happiness." He slurred his words. I glanced at him and saw that he was gulping down the drink. "Yummy!" he guzzled it down, getting drunk in a mere five minutes. "Hahaha! I'm gonna go and join Kid now! Whee!" Crona jumped off the barstool and ran towards the pool, skipping his heart out. _He's screwed._

"Wow, never thought he would get drunk off of just one Piña Colada." Black*Star watched Crona run over to Kid, almost tripping; he jumped in and swam over to the other drunk who was now swimming like a mermaid. "This has got to be funny." He glanced back at his tall glass of tea and sipped some. I asked for a Central Park Manhattan, wanting a more musky spice. The redhead took my order and headed to the other side of the bar. "We need to play a game later."

I looked over at Black*Star, leaning back on his stool and showing off the muscles he had. To tell you the truth, I was jealous of him. He was 6' 2" and buff as hell, could attack with a soul wavelength, and is a heavy weight drinker. I usually get drunk by my second shot of vodka while he just gets a little buzzed on over seven shots of tequila. I'm 5' 10" and the only thing cool about me is the scar that I have. Crona apologized I don't know how many times, but I told him that it made me look badass; which is, by the way, super cool.

"Did you hear me? I said that we should play a game later. Like spin the bottle or something." He drank from the glass on the counter and ate some nuts. "I know that we won't get any sleep tonight and I don't feel like hitting the clubs either so we should stay in someone's room and play a serious game of…" he gazed at the canopy above him and frowned. "I don't know. Can you think of any games?"

"Umm…" I mused to myself, thinking really hard on this one. "How about Truth or Dare?"

His eyes lit up. "Yes! Even though I will surpass god, I still like doing dares! Hahaha!" he laughed his heart out in glee.

I rolled my eyes and took my drink from the girl. She winked at me and turned back to another customer. I eyed the drink before chugging it.

"Dude, you're gonna get drunk and it isn't even-" he glanced at the clock on the wall behind the beer taps and it said 3:25pm. "It isn't even four yet." I rolled my eyes.

"Well then everyone's just going to have to deal with me being drunk off my ass, now wont they." I _acted_ tipsy and trotted away from the bar, heading towards the pools to find my girl.

* * *

_**I know this was more of a filler than anything but the next few chapters will make up for it! And hahaha! Drunk Crona! I love it...ANYWAYS! **_

_**Review my pretties or Crona dies in the next chapter! nah, I'm not that cruel, but seriously Review ;)**_

_**~ShadowHunter KaliGurl~ and**_

_**~SoulEaterEvans' Girlfriend~**_

_**Please look her ^ up...she wrote more than 50% **__**of this chapter as well as the next one and the next :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey Beauties, wazzup? hahaha, I love you guys so much! Y'all are are awesome! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, or followed this story XD We love you guys! As a treat, I give you my FAVORITE chapter yet...why is it my favorite? Read for yourselves! XP I'll leave y'all to the story now... XD_  
**

**_WARNING: Contains language and "actions" ;) inappropriate for certain audiences, Rated M for a reason! *wink* ;) *wink*_**

**_Disclaimer: We own nothing! We iz just two broke bitches! XD_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**MPOV**

After we had finished tanning and met up with the guys, who were relatively drunk, we headed back to our rooms to get ready for a night of truth or dare.

Tsubaki and Black*Star were making out furiously in the elevator, as were Kid and Patty. Both of the girls pinned to the wall as their Meisters explored their mouths, letting their hands rest on their hips and deepening the kiss even further. Soul and I just looked at each other and shrugged while Crona was muttering to himself about how he "couldn't deal with" having people make out in front of him. Liz was standing in a corner, reading Fifty Shades of Grey when we hit our floor. The elevator dinged and we all filed out, some more adamant than others, heading towards our rooms when Soul tapped me on the shoulder.

"Do you think we should have the game in our room tonight? I mean, it doesn't sound too bad, right?" he looked at me with a questioning look.

I smiled brightly, "Sure!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Hey guys!" Soul shouted out as we got to our hotel room, catching the attention of the rest of the group.

Everyone stopped and turned their heads, paying as much attention as they could muster to the male albino standing next to me.

"The game is in our room, tonight, at ten! Knock!"

They all nodded and headed back to their own rooms, jittery from either their drinks or excitement from the fact that we would be having a serious game of truth or dare tonight.

I used my key card and headed into the decorated room. Placing a quick kiss on Soul's lips, I headed towards the double-door closet to retrieve a plush, cotton robe as Soul climbed on the bed to lie down. My arms were nicely tanned to a pale gold and the only thing that was sunburned was my shoulders and the bridge of my nose. Soul, on the other hand, was still pale as ever. I walked into the bathroom, stepped into the marble shower, and turned on the hot water. The warm water ran down my back, cleaning all the tanning oil off of my body and relaxing my muscles.

_Creak_. I looked towards the bathroom door and saw a single red eye peer through the small opening between the door and the jam. I chuckled to myself quietly.

"Soul, I know you're watching!" I started to scrub my back and heard the big _thump _of a body landing on a bed. Giggling lightly, I shut the hot water off and stepped onto the cold tile flooring. I dried myself off with the white towel that rested on the hanger, slipped into the plush cotton robe, and stepped into our very luxurious room. My hair was down and damp, but not dripping. I saw Soul casually flipping through the channels, trying to keep his eyes occupied while I was hunched over, looking for a change of clothes. I picked out a slashed black crop top and a pair of black short shorts. I grabbed my bra and underwear and dropped my robe. I could almost _hear _Soul's mouth drop. Smiling, I ignored it and continued to dress in front of him.

I slipped on my underwear and slid my bra on, feigning I was having trouble with the latch.

"Soul, can you help me with this?" I sauntered over to the bed, trying to act at least a little bit innocent.

"Sure." He breathed down my neck, placing a small kiss at the where my neck and shoulders meet. I felt his warm hands replace my own and clasp the hooks so it stuck to my now substantial breasts.

"Thanks!" I smiled at him and continued to dress, winking as I ran into the bathroom to straighten my hair. I liked my hair straight; it looked more womanly, and… I don't know… sexier? I pull the rest of my clothes on and sat at the make-up counter. I looked at the eyeliner, reaching straight for it. I applied a good amount to my waterline, smudging it for the 'I'm a badass' feel. I used some mascara to lengthen out my lashes as I contemplated as to which lipstick I would use. I looked between the baby pink and ruby red, choosing the pink one because I didn't want to look like a complete slut, and struggled to put my black stilettos on. Once they finally got on my feet, I strutted out of the bathroom, earning a nosebleed from Soul and a small drop of drool as well. His eyes raked up and down my body, literally fucking me with those ruby red eyes of his, causing me to blush intensely.

"Stop checking me out!" I scolded, "Get dressed and we can take a walk along the strip." I suggested.

"But, I thought that we were going to stay in our rooms and play truth or dare?" he grunted.

I looked at his red eyes with a determined stare. _Get your ass moving now, damn you._ He must have read my mind, because he shot straight up and ran for his bag, digging out some clothes and changing right then and there. He was wearing a blue pinstripe button-up shirt and black slacks. He made sure that his hair was sticking out in all the right places and his teeth were white and sharp.

"I'm ready." He gave me a mischievous grin and we headed out the door with a key card in each of our pockets. It was only seven o'clock, so we still had enough time to walk the strip and get a bite to eat before we would have to head back in time for the game.

We stepped into the elevator, heading down to the lobby. Our room was at the very top so it usually took a while to get all the way to the bottom. Soul turned to me with a naughty look in his eye and put his arms on both sides of my head, effectively keeping me pinned to the wall. He leaned down; letting his lips brush against my ear; "While I still have you alone…" he trailed off, taking the lobe of my ear into his mouth, making me shudder. I felt his soft lips trail across my jaw and down my neck. Letting his hands rest on my waist, he deftly lifted me off my feet while I wrapped my legs around his waist. He roughly pinned my back to the wall of the elevator and continued his assault on my neck. I grabbed his chin and brought his lips up to meet mine, forcefully thrusting my tongue into his mouth. Letting our tongues explore each other's mouths, I gently start grinding my hips into his. Soul groaned into our kiss, breaking it off to breath and kissing his way down my neck once again.

We both knew this was getting a little out of hand, but neither of us wanted to stop. "Soul" I moaned, letting my head fall back, allowing him better access. He brought his lips up to the spot right bellow my ear and bit down, making me moan his name yet again. _God, I can never get enough of him._

**DING. **

_Oh shit…_

Soul and I quickly untangled ourselves from each other, fixing our hair and readjusting our clothes, but it was hopeless, there was no way to hide what had happened. We were caught. The doors opened, revealing a man in his mid 30s. He had short, curly, black hair and grey eyes. He was about 5'8" and had a rather stocky build. The man didn't look too good, as he was slouching, looking straight at the ground, and had a pretty bad 5 o'clock shadow. He kind of looked like an elder gay Jonas Brother.

Trying to look as innocent as possible, Soul and I both just leaned against the wall, looking around as if there was something to actually look at. The man pressed the Lobby button, even though we had already pushed it, and walked into one of the corners. Looking up and around, he did the same as us: looking as if there was something to look at, and skipped right passed us, thankfully. We both breathed a sigh of relief awkwardly. The man looked in our direction again and looked straight at me. His cold eyes darkened and adjusted into a more lustful gaze. His eyes raked over my long legs, passed my shorts, lingered on my flat belly, and finally rested on my semi exposed cleavage.

Thoroughly disgusted, I brought myself a little closer to Soul. Soul, himself, had noticed the man's clear display of lust and rested his arm around my waist and pulled me tight into his side. I put my arm around Soul's waist and gripped his shirt. He glared at the man until the elevator came to a stop at the lobby. We rushed out of the elevator, trying to get away from the man as soon as possible, but on our way out, he had snuck up behind us and pinched my ass before turning and running the other direction.

I gasped, "Pervy ass motherfucker…" I muttered to myself, tightening my grip on Soul's shirt. The lobby smelled of cigarette smoke and tanning oil, the sound of slot machines drowning out my thoughts along with my partner's words.

"Maka," I turned my head immediately and looked in the direction of my weapon. "Do you know where you want to go?" I just stared at him, waiting for words to start to form in my head.

"How about we walk the strip and go over to Treasure Island? I heard the show there is awesome."

"Sure, seems legit." I saw his eyes travel past mine, down towards my midriff. The crop top I was wearing showed my navel and looked a lot like a bikini top. I could see drool form at the corner of his mouth when his eyes shot straight back up to my own. "Sorry…" he scratched his head, looking at the ground, and kept walking towards the exit.

When we walked out, the warm summer air greeted us in a rather uncomfortable embrace. I could feel the sweat start to bead at the nape of my neck real quick. I glanced at Soul and I could see that the heat was bothering him too.

"Want to go to Walgreens first?" I said pointing to our right, he nodded hastily.

We held hands as we walked down the patterned tile, getting a good amount of looks from other couples. The guys all adorned either incredibly lustful gazes or the "pedo" face: angry eyebrows, a smile and licking their lips to sum it all up. I noticed 3 girls standing next to a marble railing, looking at Soul as if he were the last drop of water in the entire state of Nevada. Soul gripped my hand even tighter, silently showing me that he wasn't too fond of these looks either.

We ran into Walgreens, grabbing a Mountain Dew and a Dr. Pepper. Dr. Pepper had been my favorite drink since 3rd grade and I still loved it to death. The lines were surprisingly short and it wasn't that crowded either, thankfully.

Soul and I opened our drinks and started to head for Wynn and Encore when we heard a loud explosion coming from Treasure Island.

"That's so cool." I heard Soul mutter to himself.

Puffs of smoke were disappearing into the now dark sky. The lights were flashing on and off across the street, making me want to watch the rest of the show.

I grabbed Soul by the collar of his shirt, starting to drag him to the crosswalk.

"Let's see the show! It looks awesome!" I laughed, starting to pull harder on the collar of his shirt.

Letting go of his collar, the walk sign switched to green and the mass of bodies came together, crossing the dirty street.

* * *

**_And there we have it! I think it was a good damn chapter, BUT we want to hear what YOU think! REVIEW BITCHES! _**

**_~ShadowHunter KaliGurl~ and _**

**_~SoulEaterEvans' Girlfriend~_**

**_Couldn't have done this without her ^ pay your respects and look her up NOW! ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note_**

**_Hey! Its SoulEaterEvans'Girlfriend here! im at Kali's house, and since we are having a soul eater marathon,she has been spazzing about Black*Star, so convinced her to let me write the author's note for once._**

**_This is the best chapter so far... it gets very lemony... :D_**

**_A special shout out to those who looked me up on fanfiction because of this story. it really means a lot to me! :D_**

**_Now since the note is almost over , its time for the most important part..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! IF WE DID, WE'Z WOULDN'T BE TWO BROKE BITCHES!_**

**_^^ enjoy! _**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**SPOV**

People started to weave through the crowd, pushing and shoving. Rested my hand on Maka's hip, we continued to walk across the street. I looked down at my feet to see hundreds on stripper cards strewn everywhere when a particular one caught my eyes. She had bright red hair that curled into gravity defying spirals. She had freckles and looked a lot like Blair. I shrugged it off and looked up in time to see the curb. I stepped up and kept walking, turning right towards Treasure Island.

I felt Maka grab my hand and pull.

"C'mon, we might miss the show!" She shouted, laughing. I couldn't help but smile at her excitement. I started to run towards the wooden bridge and saw a glimpse of the cannons blowing out smoke and pirates running around on the ship when all the lights when off and the sounds ceased.

Maka sighed in exasperation.

"Damn…" I heard her mutter under her breath. I grunted and grinned at Maka with a shark tooth grin.

"It's fine, we could still walk around." I playfully messed up her hair. She pouted like a kid and fixed her hair.

"I guess so. I mean, we could still go to the Forum Shops in Caesar's Palace." She said as the crowd watching the show started to dissolve until it was just us.

I grabbed her chin and made her look up into my eyes. Her emerald green ones let me look into her soul, seeing love and lust hidden behind a preppy personality. I leaned in and kissed her gently, tasting her sweet lips. She tasted of strawberries and watermelon. I felt her long arms wrap around my neck and pull me in. She licked my upper lip with her skillful tongue, causing me to fall in a trance and open my mouth. I grinned at her openness. I pulled away, making Maka frown in confusion.

"Let's start walking around before we end up having sex." I felt my pants get tight, but not to the point where it was uncomfortable. We held hands and started to walk on the wooden bridge, which was strangely void of any other visitors.

We had taken a sip from our almost forgotten sodas when we heard someone shout from across the bridge. There stood three personages. I could distinctly make out the figures of two men standing on either side of a girl; the girl and the guy on the left were stumbling around, obviously drunk.

"Oi! You!" the guy on the far left shouted. "Yeah, you!" I looked behind me to see if there was anybody walking behind us, to my obvious dismay, there was no one. I shivered, knowing that the drunken bastards coming towards us were talking to Maka. I felt her grab my shirt tighter. "Hey baby! Don't ignore me! Yes, you in the black crop top!" I shuddered, hearing his words slur together. The girl in the middle was nodding, as if she was agreeing with the asshole standing next to her.

"You should listen to him! You don't want to get hurt now, do you?" she laughed hysterically, walking with a sway in her step. The guy to the right frowned and looked at me with a fierce gaze. _Sorry about all this._ I could see him say through his eyes. I nodded and kept walking. I pulled Maka into my side, not showing any signs of letting her go any time soon.

"Baby, I want you and your fine legs in my bed!" he bursted out into loud guffaws as we got closer, about four feet away. Maka tensed up and relaxed her shoulders. She stood up straight, looked them straight in the eyes, and flipped them off. I suppressed a laugh as the girl and the other guy started yelling at the drunken bastard to their left.

"BURN! Ooh!" That's all that we could hear from twenty feet away as we started to run, laughing and grinning like complete maniacs.

"Oh my sweet Death! Haha!" Maka started. I laughed, not knowing that Maka would have done that. "Soul, I think what just happened will probably happen again, so let's go back to the room. I don't think I want to get raped on my first day in Vegas." She blushed. I nodded and downed the last of my drink, tossing it into the trash can on the sidewalk. We stood next to the stoplight, waiting for the light to turn to "walk". Many people were already drunk or high off their asses. She leaned in and placed her hands over my abdomen, starting to draw circles. I blushed, feeling pathetic for getting so turned on by such a small action. The light changed and everyone started to cross the street, making me jump in shock.

"Hey, the light turned to walk. C'mon Soul, we need to cross!" I walked the street with both my hands in my pockets. Maka still stood next to me, looking around in awe at all the lights and sounds that weren't available to us at Shibusen. We crossed; holding hands, feeling several eyes on us, glaring at us with either envy or lust. We strode up the marble ramp and headed back into the hotel that reeked of freshly mixed margaritas and cigarette smoke. I held Maka's hand the whole way to the elevator, showing our key card to the security guard, leaning on a podium. I pressed the top floor when we got in the elevator.

"Soul, wait up!" Kid shouted as the doors started to close. He quickly ran in with Patty and Liz in tow. Patty had a black box in her hand, and from what I knew from gambling, it had money in it.

They were all panting, Kid wheezing for breath, as if he ran a marathon.

"What happened to you guys?" I heard Maka exclaim from next to me.

Kid cleared his throat. "W-we got into some…" he paused, "trouble."

Maka put her hand on her hip and glared. "What happened and I better hear all the details."

It took all my will power not to laugh.

"I-um…" Patty started, holding the box tighter to her chest, "I bet all my money, all five grand, on one game of roulette," She started to giggle, "and then I guessed thirteen." She looked down at the box with a grin on her face. "I mean, what were the chances, right?" We all started to laugh again. "I got ten big ones now, dinner's on me!" She smiled so wide, I thought her mouth would rip.

The elevator dinged at the top floor and we all stepped out, our spirits high.

"I need a shower. It's still 9:30, so we'll be in our room for now. We'll come back out for the game." Kid smiled half-heartedly. They said their good-bye's and headed towards the other end of the hall while as we went the opposite direction. I got my key card out of my pocket and held the door open for Maka to go in first.

She patted my head before walking in.

"How gentlemanly, Soul." She gave me a quick peck on my cheek before walking in.

"Har dee har." I smiled and closed the door.

I took my shoes off and jumped on to the bed beside Maka.

She was lying down on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Her emerald green eyes were closed, her breathing steady. She cracked open one eye and looked at me with an impious look, making my slacks get even tighter. Maka quickly moved to straddle my waist with a new found confidence, grasping the back of my neck with her left hand, her right hovering over my stomach. I grasped her waist, pulling her further into my lap, hastily bringing my lips to her neck. Maka let out a small moan, letting her head fall back, allowing me full access. I took my opportunity, and started nibbling lightly on the spot right where her neck and shoulders meet. Sucking, and nibbling on the flesh there, I brought my hand down lower, squeezing her ass, and letting my hand settle on the outside of her thigh.

Maka gripped my jaw, pulling it up towards her mouth, and ensnared me in a deeply passionate kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance as our hands explored each other's bodies.

I stood up quickly, causing Maka to wrap her legs around my waist, and pushed her back against the wall beside the bed.

Bringing my lips back to her neck, I brought my hands under her shirt, gripping her waist tightly. Maka clasped my snow white hair with her left hand, her right clutching onto the collar of my shirt. I slowly dragged her shirt up and over her head, leaving her in her bra for now, and brought my lips further south to her collarbone.

I carried Maka back to the bed in the center of the room, laying her down on her back, hovering over her body with my arms at her sides. Maka leaned up to whisper in my ear, letting her lips graze across the shell of my ear. "You are wearing far too many clothes for my liking." she whispered lustfully, licking my ear sensually.

"Then I guess we're going to have to fix that, won't we?" I replied, licking my lips and eyeing her playfully.

"Mmhmm." she replied, pushing me onto my back and grasping the hem of my shirt. "I think this should go first." Maka breathed, leaning over to kiss my neck, pulling the shirt up my torso, and finally over my head. She trailed her lips over my chest and down my abs, licking and nibbling on the flesh there, eliciting a deep moan from deep within me.

Flipping her back onto her back, I hovered over my Meister once more. "My turn" I growled in her ear, bringing my hands behind her back, and unclasping her bra with one flick of my wrist. Maka quickly disposed of the excess fabric, dropping it to the floor with her shirt. I leaned back a bit, taking in the beautiful sight of my beautiful girlfriend topless underneath me.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered in her ear, nibbling on the flesh right behind her ear.

Trailing my lips further south, I cautiously brought my hands up to cup her breasts, kneading the soft flesh with great care. I brought my lips down to her breasts as well, brushing light kisses everywhere but where she needed most.

"Soul..." Maka moaned in frustration, arching her back and unconsciously pushing her boobs into my face.

I chuckled lightly. "Impatient, aren't we?" I groaned in her ear. Before she had the chance to answer, I took her left nipple into my mouth, effectively silencing her. I let my tongue run across her nipple roughly, my mouth sucking harshly on the skin surrounding it as my hand massaged her right breast. I, then, moved to the opposite breast, paying equal attention to it as the other. I could feel her groan from underneath me. Her slender hands started to work at my belt, button, and finally the zipper. Her light fingers tracing the skin right above the waist line of my jeans, sending a light shiver down my spine.

I pulled away from my attack on her breasts to look into her eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes radiated a heavy essence of great lust. She pushed my jeans and boxers down passed my knees as far as she could and I kicked them off, onto the floor. Her soft hands rubbed up and down my torso as she started kissing my neck once again. I brought my hands to the waistband of her shorts, tugging them down without even bothering with the zipper. Her shorts quickly joined the rest of our clothing on the floor, and we were left in just our underwear.

"I love you, Maka." I whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"Mmmm, I lo- love you too, Soul." She replied, moaning and looking me in the eye once again.

My hands roamed up and down her sides, to her thighs, her hips, and finally settling on the fabric of her lace panties. I hooked my thumbs into the sides, and slowly dragged the wet piece of fabric down her legs.

**BOOM!**

"**I HAVE ARRIVED! BOW DOWN TO YOUR- … WHAT THE **_**FUCK?**_"

"Damn it, Black*Star." I muttered, pulling the sheets up and over our naked forms.

"What the _fuck, _Black*Star? Can't you at least knock _before_ busting down the door to our _very expensive_ hotel room?" Maka screeched. I don't think I have ever seen her, this pissed in my entire life. Well, except for that time when I burnt her curry on her birthday.

I glared at Black*Star as he ever so slowly crept out of our room.

"That asshole, I'm Maka-chopping him once he comes back in." I heard her mutter.

I groaned and pulled my boxers back up while Maka fixed her underwear and bra.

"Damn it… Shit…" I muttered, I was still hard, and it was too painful. I was gonna get Black*Star for what he did… and get Maka later tonight

* * *

_**Make sure to review! if you don't, i'll eat your soul... :v TEEHEE!**_

**_~ShadowHunter KaliGurl~ _**

**_~SoulEaterEvans'Girlfriend~_**

**_Dont be afraid to look ^ me up!_**

**_:D_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note**_

_**Hello fellow meisters and weapons! its SoulEaterEvans'Girlfriend again! yay! i got to write another Author's note! this is the chapter where Truth or Dare starts... and trust me, it will be a CLUSTERFUCK of crap and lemon juice. :D Kal just said that she loved me and personally, i think that i should be scared for my life. We saw Rock Of Ages today at the discount theater, and let me tell you this, it was FUCKING awesome! (Excuse my Welsh... :D) i had a girl boner when i saw Tom Cruise... O_o**_

_**BUT! i will write another story, a lot like Rock of Ages, but a it different in some places. :D keep your eyes open!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: we dont own Soul Eater, and we never will. its a sad fact that we all have to face sooner or later. When we AREN'T two broke bitches, hopefully, we might be able to write an ACTUAL book... **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews that you put up! i really love them!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**MPOV**

I quickly slipped on my shirt and struggled to put my shorts on as Soul ran outside to have a serious talk about how 'Star would have to pay for the door. I sighed as I buttoned up my shorts, a feeling of regret flowing throughout my body. I wanted to go all the way, but Black*Star busted down the door. I got off the bed, grabbed the yellow pages on the nightstand, and strutted out the doorway.

Soul stood there with his back towards me, arms crossed. Black*Star was scratching his head, hidden underneath all that blue hair, while Tsubaki stood behind him, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. I took a deep breath and strolled over, next to Black*Star, and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Huh? W-what? Oh… it's you…" he frowned. I looked at Soul, looking into his ruby eyes. He nodded once.

"MAKA-CHOP!" The book collided with the boy's skull, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious, a steady trail of blood dripping from the crown of his head.

"_That's_ what you get for ruining my moment." I hissed, glaring at his unconscious form. I could _feel _Soul blush from behind me. "Come on in, Tsubaki, the game will start as soon as everyone gets here." I smiled, changing my attitude in a blink of an eye.

Soul just chuckled under his breathe and followed us back into the hotel room, dragging Black*Star behind him. "I'll just put him on the couch." He grunted, pulling 'Star up onto the small couch in the corner of the room.

"Sure, sure." I replied, walking into the small kitchen area to start some tea and get the booze out from underneath the cabinets while Soul called the front office to tell them about what happened to the door. I picked out a bottle of Grey Goose and El Jimador, just to get the party started. Tsubaki sat on the golden recliner and petted Black*Star's head. I was so use to his obsessive ranting, that I forgot he actually shut up sometimes. I sat next to Tsubaki, waited for Kid and his twin pistols to come over.

"Umm, what happened to your door?" I heard a voice say. Patty was staring at the hinges and poking at the metal with her index finger. I could see that she still held the black box in her hands, not showing the slightest hint of dropping it. Liz stood next to her, still reading Fifty Shades of Grey. She seemed completely engrossed in it, not even averting her eyes to say hello. They both had rainbow suspenders with a pair of black shorts and a shirt with Shinigami-sama's mask on it. Kid stood awkwardly in between both of them, fidgeting about the symmetry. He was wearing a different pair of board shorts (black with skulls hanging from the sides) and a white button up dress shirt, finishing off the look with a pair of black suspenders. Crona stood behind all of them, hiding behind Liz and staring at the opening. He had changed back into his dress, making look more like a female than a male.

"Hi guys! C'mon in, the game's gonna start after Black*Star wakes up!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"You don't have to wait… I-I'm up." 'Star sat up and rubbed the freshly formed goose egg that stuck out like a sore thumb on his blue head of hair. Black*Star was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red flannel while Tsubaki wore a midnight blue halter dress that stopped at mid-thigh, since it was still humid outside. Kid nodded and sauntered in, with Liz and Patty following behind like little puppies.

"Okay, since everyone's here, let's start." I hollered out when I noticed that someone was missing. "Soul, aren't you going to come and play?" I stared at him as he got off the phone.

"Yeah, they said that they would come to fix the door in about thirty minutes," he came down the steps and found a seat next to Black*Star, "but the repairs are going to cost a lot, since it was a hotel room. About $2,750 total." He shrugged as 'Star's mouth struggled to keep shut.

"… 'kay…" was all I could hear him mutter while Kid got my bottle from the trash can and placed it on the mahogany table before us. I looked at him in shock, wondering if we were playing spin the bottle, as he spun it with a great amount of force. It had landed on Liz, who now dropped the book and was sitting cross legged next to me.

"Oh, does this mean that I say a dare?" Liz asked. We all nodded as she stroked her invisible beard slowly. "I choose… Black*Star!"

He shot straight up and looked around. "Want me to do a dare! Haha! I will do it while surpassing god! Haha!"

I rubbed my temples with a lot of pressure.

"Fine, truth or dare?"

"A god like me will ALWAYS choose dare! Yahoo!"

"Okay then," I could see a devious smirk appear on Liz's face. "I dare you to run down the strip COMPLETELY naked while singing 'Baby got Back.' as loud as you can!" I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for 'Star after hearing that dare.

"Fine." He stood up and walked out the door, dropping articles of clothing as he walked over to the elevator, praying that innocent souls wouldn't see anything.

He disappeared around the corner and hearing the ding of the elevator's arrival, we went over to the window to watch him make a fool out of himself.

Soon enough, about a good three minutes later, the familiar blue haired monkey ran across the street, trying to avoid every passerby.

"… PEEK AT THE JEANS SHE'S WEARING, I'M HOOKED AND I CAN'T STOP STARING…" we watched him as he ran towards Harrah's, frightening the children and some drunks as well. I fell on the floor, bursting out into loud guffaws. Liz held a hand to her mouth to hold her giggles in while Patty didn't even try to hold it in. She was sitting, her back against the wall, kicking her legs and banging her fists on the floor. Soul gave Kid a high five as he ranted on about how his butt cheeks weren't symmetrical. Crona stood next to Liz, laughing along with the rest of us. Ragnarok popped out of his back, his eyes staring down to the strip.

"Haha, that bastard's got in in for him! Fucker!" his pink haired partner looked up into the X on his face.

"Hey, it isn't nice to say things like that, Ragnarok. He might get arrested and I can't deal with a friend of mine getting arrested." I sat up as the figure shooting out of Crona's back disappeared and went back into his body.

Liz and Patty were taking deep breathes, trying to catch their breath. Patty was wiping the tears off her face with the sleeve of her shirt. Kid and Soul sat quietly, watching Black*Star run on the other side of the street.

"…PUNKS LIKE TO HIT N' QUIT IT, BUT I'D RATHER STAY AND PLAY. 'CUZ I'M LONG, AND I'M STRONG, AND DOWN TO GET THE FREAK SHIT ON…" He was waving his arms up in the air, hitting some random guy with a bucket over his head. "… SO LADIES 'YEAH' LADIES 'YEAH' YOU WANNA ROLL IN MY MERCEDES? 'YEAH' THEN TURN AROUND STICK IT OUT, EVEN WHITE BOYS GOT TO SHOUT…" he winked at the guy and ran off, towards Palazzo once again.

Soon enough, we saw a naked blue monkey run in, covering his manhood with a newspaper. He had all of his clothes bundled up in his arms: the ones that he left in the hallway.

I suppressed a laugh as he struggled to get his nyan cat boxers back on. His face was a fire extinguisher, burning up with humiliation.

"I almost got arrested on my way back in, but, Iuckily, I passed by quickly enough and ran for the elevators." He was fully dressed now, sitting back in his original seat before the dare, scratching his head and looking off somewhere else while Tsubaki gave him a hug and started to pet his head.

"Ok 'Star, since you just went through that traumatic experience, you can go and choose someone to dare." Kid sat down next to me, Soul sitting down on the other side of him.

"Ok, I'll choose…" his eyes turned to me. "You. Maka." He grinned maniacally, giving me the impression that this wouldn't end well.

"Fine, dare." I shrugged. _It couldn't be WORSE than what Black*Star had to do._ I saw him glance over at the bottle of unopened vodka and I swear I could see a light bulb go off.

"Hmm… I dare you to take a body shot off of Soul and let us video tape it." He chuckled, smirking. "Oh, and you have to let us send it to someone."

My mouth was agape. I sat there, trying to close my mouth, contemplating as to whether or not this dare was worse than 'Star's.

"Ok…" I trailed off, looking towards Soul, who now had a bead of sweat forming at the top of his forehead.

I got up and so did the rest of the gang. Soul took his shirt off reluctantly and lay down on the bed, his scar facing the ceiling, waiting for the dare to begin. Kid went over to the fridge and found a packet of sugar, a bowl of lemons, and a few shot glasses. I took a deep breath as he started to pour. I grabbed a lemon out of the bowl and stuck it in Soul's mouth, rind facing into his mouth. He muttered something incoherently before I put it in between his shark teeth. Kid tapped my shoulder and handed me the shot, smiling sadistically. I blew a raspberry at him and put the shot on the night stand.

"Okay, I'm filming." Black*Star leered, holding his android close to his face. "So, our dear little, _innocent_ Maka will now take a body shot off of her delightful partner, Soul. Oi! Spirit, are you watching this? Yahoo!"

I froze at the sound of my good-for-nothing father's name. I glared at him with the most menacing glare that I could come up with.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you seriously going to send this to my dad?" I could only _imagine _what his reaction would be.

"Yup, so get to the drinking."

I sighed, knowing that the only thing that I could do was listen to him.

"Fine, whatever. I'm sorry, Papa." I took a deep breath and straddled Soul, licking his neck and getting a fair amount of saliva on him. He tasted of apples, the sweet taste lingering on my mouth. I elicited a moan from the back of his throat, making everyone think that he was getting _pretty_ horny. I opened up the packet of sugar and poured it on the spot I had just licked. Grabbing the shot of vodka off of the counter, I quickly tilted my head back, letting the fiery liquid slide down my throat. I, then, bent back down, licking the sugar off of his neck, my hand bracing his head. I trailed my lips up his neck, to his mouth, and taking the lemon and sucking on it gently. I was licking up the sour citrus essence when I felt something soft brush up against my tongue. Soul had slipped his tongue out and caressing my own. I parted from the lemon to see my weapon flushed with embarrassment. I got off of him and grinned.

"Are you satisfied?" I licked my lips, looking at Black*Star.

"This is _so_ going on the internet." I heard him say as he pressed the stop button on his phone. "I think that a good porn site will accept this."

"You wouldn't…" I glared at him through thin lashes.

"Oh, yes I would." He laughed maniacally; he pressed the send button, the video already on its way to Spirit's phone.

"You little…" I stopped in mid-sentence, "wait… how did you get my papa's phone number?" I asked the blue haired boy standing in front of me.

"W-well…"

I stood up as fast as I could and dashed towards him.

Before I could get even 5 feet from him, Liz stood up, coming directly in front of me, and put her hand out to stop me. She turned towards Black*Star. "Calm down, guys; there's no need to fight. Black*Star, I wouldn't put that video on the internet if I were you." She turned to look at me. "Maka, you don't have to resort to Maka-Chopping people when you get pissed as fuck, and trust me, I don't think that anyone would want that. Just sit down and let's get back to the game." The demon pistol scolded.

I sighed in defeat. "You're right, let's just get back to the game."

"Yeah, okay." Black*Star agreed.

We all sat back down in the circle. "Okay, Maka, it's your turn."

"Hmm…" hummed, thinking really hard on this one.

When I had finally chosen my victim, I looked directly into their eyes. Their eyes held an instant trace of fear upon seeing me rest my gaze on them.

"Liz, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**_Review! Favorite! Follow! they all mean something to us! _**

**_~ShadowHunter KaliGurl~_**

**_~SoulEaterEvans'Girlfriend~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys..._  
**

**_I'm really sorry about not updating in forever! I would make up 1,000,000,000 excuses but we really don't have an excuse for this one. Life is busy, what can I say. To make it up to you, we made this chapter extra long and really put all our love into this one! We really hope you love this chapter! I love it...ANYWAYS! On with the story my pretties! _**

**_Disclaimer: We still own nothing. It's just one of those things that we'll have to accept :'(_**

**_WARNING: RATED M FOR EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE, AND INAPPROPRIATE SONG LYRICS XD_**

**_You'll have to thank Lil' Jon and the Ying Yang Twins for that one ^ D_**

**_Hacia adelante y hacia arriba, mis hijos!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**SPOV**

"What? M-me?" the fear was evident in her voice. Maka had her arms crossed in front of her chest, twisting her non-existing mustache.

"Yes, truth or dare?"

I was still breathing heavily from the body shot she did off me. Her tongue on my throat, her hips over me… NO! Not here, at least!

"Well, I would hate to stop the creative juices, so I say dare." Liz scratched her head with perfectly manicured nails.

"Hmm…" Maka walked over to her turtle backpack and opened the back compartment. Even I didn't know that there was one, but it seemed like the pocket was big enough for a tin box, decorated with scythes and skulls. She came back with it, covering up her palm.

"What's this?" Liz seemed baffled that this was the dare.

"My stash." She shrugged, as if it was completely obvious.

"O-of what?" She stuttered.

"Crystal."

I could feel my jaw drop. I never knew that she smoked, let alone Meth.

The whole room was speechless, jaws slack, staring at Maka like she had just grown three heads.

"I dare you to smoke my _entire_ stash." She said, opening the tin box, revealing a small bag filled half full of Meth, a meth pipe, and a picture of her, her mom, and her dad on Christmas morning when she was about 3-4.

"Wow, Maka! I didn't think you had it in you!" Black*Star bellowed.

"What's the picture for?" I asked quietly, crawling up behind her and grabbing the picture out of the small box. It was a nice picture. They looked like a happy family, all smiling. Maka had a small purple present in her hand, her Mama and Papa right behind her, holding hands and smiling down at her.

"I'm trying to quit. Sometimes, when I get the urge to smoke again, I look at the picture and think to myself, 'I want that, again; my own happy family, where everything is almost perfect.' I know that I can't have that 'perfect family' if I'm still hooked, so I put the pipe down. It's worked so far."

Wow, that was deep. "You know, we're always here for you." I grabbed her hand, interlacing our fingers and pulling her back against my chest.

"I know, I just didn't know how to tell you guys." She sighed, looking around the room at all our crazy friends.

"Well we're here now." Tsubaki assured her, placing a gentle hand on Maka's leg.

"Thanks, guys. Anyways, let's get back to the dare. Liz, light it up."

I pulled Maka closer to me, putting my hands around her waist, our hands still interlocked. She was sitting in my lap, my legs on either side of hers, her head rested on my shoulder.

"You're lucky I've done this before or this would have been _really _embarrassing." Liz chuckled, pouring the already crushed powder into the pipe and lighting it, and taking a long drag like a pro. She blew out a skull, the way Stein does his.

"What? Where did you learn _that_?" Kid questioned, bewildered.

"Patty taught me a couple years ago. She refuses to tell me where _she_ learned it though." She replied eyeing Patty out of the corner of her eye.

"I _told_ you, Mommy always brought it home! One day, I asked and she said that I could!" Patty exclaimed, bright and bubbly as always.

I face-palmed myself, now realizing that she was the way she was because of a little too much crystal at such a young age.

Liz was taking big drags from Maka's pipe, slowly too. Soon, the crystal ran out and she was left with a clear meth pipe and a fuzzy memory.

"Hey Maka," Liz started, "You got some more?" She said, making a puppy dog face.

All that my girlfriend did was shake her head.

"Nope, you smoked my whole stash."

"Fine…" Liz leaned back into the couch, resting her head on the wall. "Well, since I already said a dare, I have to spin the bottle again, right?"

I nodded grimly. _Please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me. _Liz sat up straight, swaying slightly before she grabbed the discarded bottle and put it back on the table. Kid was looking at Liz with a worried look before she gave that bottle a spin.

"Whee! Look at the bottle spin!" She said in a childish voice. For once, Patty seemed like the older, saner one.

It slowed down and the dreaded bottle pointed towards me, earning a good grimace.

"Aw, crap. I need to say a dare? Shit." I looked at the ones who didn't go yet, Patty, Crona, and Tsubaki. Not mentioning Kid and I. I thought hard and chose my unlucky victim. "Oi, Patty, you up for this dare?"

Her bright blue eyes sparkled.

"Fuck yeah! Lay it on me bro!" The bubbly blonde smiled and bounced up and down in her seat.

I thought carefully, as to what I would tell her to do. A light bulb flashed and my grin grew wide, really wide.

"I dare you to go down to Stein and Marie's room and ask for a threesome, acting completely drunk of your ass. When he says yes, you have to say 'too bad sucker' and run away like a mad man."

I silently heard jaws drop, one by one.

She looked at me with a determined face.

"Sure, but what if you don't believe me?"

I thought about how we would have to fix this loop hole.

"We will wait near the elevators, and since Stein and Marie are pretty close, we should be able to hear everything."

"Mmkay!" She smiled brightly, bounding out the door and down the hall.

We all followed after her, piling in an elevator and heading down to Stein and Marie's floor. Patty dashed out the elevator and skidded to a stop right outside Stein's door. We all hid behind the wall, waiting for the show Patty was bound to give us. She knocked on the oak door rapidly and took a deep breath, getting into character.

Stein opened the door, dressed in only a pair of grey stitched boxers with the look of a few too many drinks and exhaustion plastered on his face. "Patty?" he asked disbelievingly, "What are you doing here?" he said through a yawn.

Patty giggled a little, swaying on her feet.

"Hi _Professor_," she drew out the professor and fluttered her eyelids. "I was wondering if you wanted to come up to _my _room and have a drink!" She giggled insanely and started to play with her hair.

We all put a hand over our mouths to keep from bursting into loud guffaws.

"Umm, Patty, I think you've had a little _too_ much to drink." He leaned in slightly and sniffed her. "And it seems as if you have been smoking meth too." Stein rubbed his eyes one more time and put his hand on her shoulder. He looked back into his room and shot a glance at Ms. Marie.

"I'll go upstairs with you and have a few drinks, and possibly more." He grinned and went back into his room to slip on a shirt.

Patty stopped swaying and crossed her arms. She looked dead serious.

"You ain't going up to my room!" She shouted. Stein turned back in surprise, a mix of shock, anxiety, and… _disappointment?_

"Umm…yeah, of course not. Just making sure you're alright. You know? Still able to make good decisions and what not." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Mmhmm…sure sure, Stein…whatever you say…" She trailed off suggestively, skipping down the hall, back to the elevators, humming a song.

She ran to the button on the wall, punching the up button, jumping up and own waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"Come on. Come on. Come on…" She mumbled underneath her breath, glancing back and forth between the hallway and the unopened elevator doors.

"Wait, Patty!" Stein called from the hallway. We could hear his heavy footsteps as he ran down the hallway in an attempt to catch up to patty before she left.

_Shit! We need to get out of here, or we're going to have A LOT of explaining to do._

Finally, the doors of the elevator creaked open slowly. We piled into the tiny elevator in a hurry, tripping over each other's feet and falling unceremoniously against the back wall. Patty pressed the CLOSE the button repeatedly.

"Patty! Wait up!" Stein yelled, almost directly in front of our elevator.

"Shit!" Kid hissed.

The elevator doors creeped closed sluggishly. 2 feet left…10 inches…6…4…2…

"What the…" Stein was directly in front of the doors, peering in curiously.

"Byyye!" Patty chimed in a sing-song voice, waving and chuckling mischievously.

"Oh my god, that was close!" Maka breathed from right next to me, sinking into my side and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, it was." Liz chuckled; obviously still high off her ass.

Kid walked up behind Patty and gripped her waist, pulling her back into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her middle, he leaned down, burying his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent. When he came back up for air, he glared at me, gripping Patty a little tighter.

"Don't you _ever_ do something like that ever again." He growled, murderously.

"Ya ya Dude, I get it. But, she _was_ the one who chose dare…" I trailed off.

"Whatever." He mumbled, drowning himself in Patty's hair once more.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That was AMAZING! Did you see his face when he saw all of us in the elevator?! HAHAHAHA! " Black*Star thundered, bending over, and laughing into the floor.

"I have to say, that was pretty good." Crona said, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Thanks, man." I told him, pulling Maka further into my side.

"Okay, enough of that; who's turn is it?" Tsubaki voiced.

"Umm…Patty's, I think." Crona informed us.

"Oh yeah," Patty giggled, dragging Kid out of the now opened elevator. "Truth or Dare, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki instantly paled. "U-umm, I g-guess I p-pick dare." She stuttered as we walked back into the room. Kid and Patty flopped down onto the ottoman resting in front of the bed as the rest strutted towards the couch yet again.

"Mwahahaha!" Patty rubbed her hands together maniacally, almost like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons. "Excellent, I dare you to pole dance right here," she pointed to the middle of Maka and I's living area, "in front of all of us in the skimpiest piece of lingerie you can find." She challenged, raising one brow.

The entire room burst into a fit of laughter. Black*Star looked slightly pained, staring at Tsubaki with lust filled eyes, no doubt imagining the possibilities that come with a pole dancing girlfriend. _Poor Guy._ The rest of us, however, had tears in our eyes we were laughing so hard. _This shit was funny!_ Tsubaki herself had burst into laughter the second she heard the dare.

"Okay." Tsubaki chuckled, "You're on, Patty." She winked and hurried off into Maka and I's closet with the rest of the girls trailing behind her.

The moment the closet door closed, Black*Star groaned and flopped down on the couch in obvious distress. He had his eyes covered by the crook of his arm, and his junk stood at full attention. He obviously really liked the thought of Tsubaki as a pole dancer.

"That was so mean." He mumbled.

"Haha, no shit." Kid laughed.

"No man, you don't understand. Tsubaki's done this before. She knows what she's doing. She's gonna look like a fucking professional rubbing up on that pole." He groaned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well damn…" Crona mumbled, blushing profusely.

"THIS IS GONNA BE AMAZING!" Ragnarok yelled, popping out from Crona's back.

"SSSHHHH!" We all whisper yelled.

"Sorry. Just telling the truth." He defended himself, shrinking back into Crona's frail body.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting…" I mumbled.

Just then, the girls came rushing back into the room, giggling to themselves and pulling a makeshift stripper pole out from the closet with them. _Where the FUCK did that come from?! _They set it up in the center of the living room, situating the couches around the pole and dimming the lights. They gathered on the couches and suddenly, the song "Get Low" by Lil Jon came on, and Tsubaki bust through the closet doors, clad in tiny, black lace lingerie set, held together with a red silk ribbon to give it the corset look. Just to top it all off, a pair of fishnet stockings, garters, and black stripper heels. _Oh damn…_

_Get low, get low, get low_

_To the window! (To the window!)_

_ To the wall! To the wall!_

_ To the sweat drop down my balls_

_ Now all you bitches crawl!_

Tsubaki strode up to the pole, grasped it in her left hand, wrapped her legs around the pole, and ground on the cool metal the entire way down to the ground. From there, she slid up the pole, arching her back and popping her chest out to the beat. Suddenly, she bent forward, spreading her legs and touching herself, her ass directly in Black*Star's face. The poor guy was clearly enjoying the show far too much. He reached out and smacked her ass hard, the lust evident in both their eyes as his hand came in contact with her ass. Tsubaki let out a small moan, her eyes sliding shut in pure ecstasy. She snapped herself out of her stupor, closing her legs and strutting back up to the pole, eyeing Black*Star the entire time.

_Now bring yo ass over here hoe and let me see you get low if you want this Thug_

_ Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanna act you can keep yo ass where you at_

The girls were laughing their asses off, bent in half and snorting. Maka had fallen over into my lap, she was laughing so hard it had become silent, other than the occasional snort. She, along with the other girls, had lost it the moment the song blared through the surround sound speakers. Us guys, on the other hand, were a completely different story.

We all knew Tsubaki had a rocking body, but we didn't know she was a pole dancing goddess. Black*Star really had his hands full with that one. Kid and Crona sat dumbfounded, their mouths agape, completely flabbergasted. I was honestly no better than they were. I just had the liberty of having Maka as a distraction. Her guffaws were truly hilarious themselves, distracting me enough so as I did not come off as a complete pig. Black*Star's erection was plainly obvious as Tsubaki strut; grind up and around the pole.

Tsubaki was currently doing the splits against the pole, bending her knee and twirling around the pole, hanging on tight with her legs, her back arched, and her mouth slightly open. When she stopped spinning, she turned around and ground her ass into the cool metal, eliciting a low moan from her horny boyfriend. When she heard this sound, her gaze instantly shifted to Black*Star, and she put her hands behind her head. Grasping the pole and using it as leverage, she then dropped all the way into the splits. From there, she bent forward and crawled on her hands and knees all the way to Black*Star, her eyes, never leaving his.

What Tsubaki did next, surprised us all, mostly Black*Star. She rose to her feet, turned her back to her boyfriend, and started giving him a lap dance, in front of everybody. Every one of us guys instantly moaned at the display in front of our eyes. Words cannot describe the intensity of what she did. I can only say that it was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. I swear Black*Star almost nut in his pants. He was clearly enjoying himself.

After her very amusing lap dance, she finished off her act with a few last poses against the pole in the center of the room, each even sexier than the last. With the final beat of the song, she stayed in position for a few seconds, and then relaxed, bowing and curtseying playfully. The room erupted into a thunderous applause.

"That was hilarious, Tsubaki!"

"That was so hot!"

"Where'd you learn how to do that!?"

"Please teach me how to do that! That was amazing!"

"Guys," I yelled, "give the girl some space, haha."

Everyone took a step back, allowing the poor girl to breathe. Tsubaki gave her attention to the girls, so us guys huddled up a few feet away.

"Man, 'Star, you didn't tell me she could do anything like _that_! That was hot! Where'd she learn to do that?" Kid pleaded. His mouth was still agape, hanging wide open.

"She took this one class over the summer to keep in shape. I didn't even know it was a pole dancing class until she showed me as a birthday present last month. Best birthday ever," He explained. He shifted in his seat, trying miserably to hide the massive boner that was going on in his pants.

"Wow, dude, you really hit the jackpot with Tsubaki there. She really is amazing." Crona told him, his eyes still slightly glazed over, no doubt as a result of that amazing display of sexiness.

"She's GOTTA teach Maka how to do that, man. You don't know how much I would love you if she learned how to do that…no homo." I said aloud, nearly moaning just from the mere thought.

"Talk to Maka about it. If she wants to do it, I'll ask Tsubaki." Black*Star promised.

"Thanks, man." I thanked him sincerely.

"Okay, guys. Let's get this game going again. Tsubaki, it's your turn." Maka announced.

We all sat down in a circle on the floor, Tsubaki sat in front of Black*Star, his hand resting on her hip protectively. Patty sat with Kid, her head leaning on his shoulder, their fingers entwined. Maka sat next to me, my arm around her shoulders, our fingers interlaced as well. Crona sat next to Liz, both a comfortable distance from each other, just enjoying each other's company. Tsubaki had her thinking face on. I leaned down to peck Maka on the lips really quick.

"Kid, truth or dare?"

* * *

**_That's a rap y'all! We'll try to update more frequently but we have advanced classes and are just freshmen and what not! We my try to be amazingly invincible, but we really are a only human. We love you all!_**

**_~ShadowHunter KaliGurl~_**

**_~EdwardElric'sGirlfriend~_**

**_Pwease look her ^ up! She is an amazing author! I couldn't have done any of this without her! XOXO _**


End file.
